You will Feel something, i promise it! (EvexAdd)
by AMVSandCoubleVideos
Summary: Add was a Cold hearted Person he didn't cared about the others but there was one day that changed everything (Please Rate) (other ships also like: Rena x Raven, Aisha x Elsword...) (Lemon Chapter WARNING)
1. The First Night

Add was a person insane and cold hearted he cared for nobody except himself. "Damn I wonder when i get out of here and can seek out for her codes KYAHAHAHAHAHA!" but something deep inside of me told me everytime I only think about it "That is wrong. You don't want to do this…" I never listened to that voice it just echoed in my mind. Yeah I was indeed insane.

I found some Nasod Parts. "Tzch I wonder if I can build something to get outta here" /5 Hours Later/

"I DID IT. I FCKIN´ DID IT!...I shall name my creations Dynamos!" With help of the Dynamos I could finally escape from the Library "Get Ready Nasod Princess I'm comin for ya KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally after several hours of Flying I saw a House it looked like it was left I landed right in front of the house and went to investigate. It was a Laboratory. I set up my Stuff and looked for a waterfall "Geez my last shower has been a while" I finally found one and I took a shower but suddenly I heard someone laughing. I first ignored it but then again I heard loud laughter. I went out of the Shower/Waterfall and put my Clothes back on and looked around, "Who is there!" I called my Dynamos and they flew around me. Than nobody was heared I went to my lab and looked for more information about…her.

I flew off and went looking for her "Get Ready my Queen HAHAHAHA!"

I finally found her, but she was with a group…who the hell where they? "…Anyway I just go fight them and…"they were already fighting against a Demon…"Well, that makes things easier for me…lets see how strong they are" I made a Quick motion and my Dynamos made an electric field that I can sit on. After half an hour they were still fighting "Tzch im getting bored" I decide to step in and Kill that Demon quickly than grab Eve and get her god damn codes

Suddenly the Demon attacked Eve!

I shouted "Particle Prism!" the Demons hand moved now very slow giving Eve enough time to dodge the Attack

"Whoa from where did that come from!?" the Group looked up to a cliff and saw add

"Hey you! Who the hell are you!" Elsword shouted. I didn´t answer I just

Grinned and enjoyed the show after severall hours the demon was still alive and Most members of the Gang collapsed to the ground after only a Black Haired male, a Red Haired male , an Elf, and Eve were standing I decide to step in. I looked the Demon in the eyes and my sclera turned black. I Shouted "Paranoia!" and Killed the demon in no time. The only thing left from him was a Lifeless corpse. The others were impressed but I just grinned and opened a portal to get back to the cliff. "HEY! We don't even know you´re name!"

"Add" without a second I called my Dynamos to get back to my Lab.

"Next time I take her I should now get some sleep that whole fight made me tired"

I fell asleep very fast.

"…Where am I? am I Dreaming?" I saw Eve she was chased by some demons "Where is here group?" I followed them only to see Corpses of the Group everywhere "Oh God…What happened here AND WHY THE HELL WASN´T I WATCHING THIS?!" I almost forgot about Eve. I turned back and chased the demons I finally reached them only to see an Eve laying on the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HER!" I Screamed. my sclera turned black I Dragged all the Demons in a Portal. I ran towards Eve she was Covered in blood "Eve! What happened?" She didn't respond was she Dead…? I felt something deep inside of me was it anger? Anger that I couldn't protect her? That she has to die for my mistakes? But I was also very sad I felt something warm roll down my cheeks was I crying? Why the hell were i´m crying? I don't know her so why am I crying? I felt something touch me…it was Eve. I will rescue you Eve just hold on a little longer! She just smiled and closed her eyes… "NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" …."GAAH!" I woke up I sweated and Tears rolled down my cheeks "So it just was a dream or more like some kind of crazy nightmare" but why am I crying? It were Tears of Happyness I knew that she wasn't dead that it just was a dream. I went to the waterfall to wash my face I suddenly heared a scream aít was a familiar voice. I called my Dynamos and flew towards the voice it was Eve with the group they were again fighting against a demon but this time they were loosing! Eve was the last one that stands the other group members were coverd in blood but they aren't dead so I flew towards the and Shouted "Particle Prism!" Shall we do it my Queen? I hold her hand. She just nodded

"Psychic Artillery!" "Paranoia!" we both shouted nothing from the Demon was left this this time. "Whoa! That was pretty impressive…Add was it?" Elsword says "Yeah"

"Thank you Add" Eve said emotionless. "I had my reasons for helping"

So why don't you join us? We could need strong guys like you!" Elsword grinned

"Well, unfortunately I have something that I take care of first." Add said. "But first let me thank you…Add" Eve said Kissing Add on the cheek

Add blushed in a Crimson red colour and Eve just smiled the whole other gang members just giggled.

"Well…err…What should i…say umm… " Add said he could not believe that the Queen kissed him even when it was just the cheek he still couldn't believe it. "He is so cute!" an Elf said. "May I ask you´re names?" Add says Blushing slightly from the words that the elf said.

The Red haired boy said "Elsword

A Red Haired Girl said "Aisha"

A Blonde Haired Elf said "Rena"

A Black Haired Male said "Raven"

A Black Haired Girl said "Ara"

A Blonde haired Boy said "Chung"

A Redhaired Girl looking almost similar like Elsword "Elesis"

"And I am Eve, nice to meet you Add"

"As you heared before my name is Add" Add says "Yeah, Thanks for the help" Raven says. "Like I said before I had my reasons for helping"

"I´ve gotta go now" Add said and flew away on his Dynamos. "What is that for a feeling inside of me?" He thought to himself. "Why did she Kiss me all I want is her codes but it feels so wrong to take them…"

Add got to his house and made some modifications on his Dynamos "I shoud be able to make them stronger… well lets test them out" Add goes outside and tests his Dynamos on the Demons he Catched in his Dreams. "If it just was a Dream why are the Demons here? Whatever I just kill them" Add heared a Scream from a Familiar voice "Is that Eve?" He went further in the forest only to see Eve running from Demons. "Damn, where are the others?!...oh no…" Add Chased the demons as fast as he could and tore them with his Dynamos apart only to find Eve collapsed on the ground. "Eve What happened Talk to me!" It all felt like a huge Déjà vu…to see Eve on the ground…covered in Blood "A-Add *Cough* you…you are there I am so…happy to see you…al-alive *Cough*" Eve said She was breathing heavily "Don't talk now you´re loosing to much blood"

I carried Eve to my Lab "I will not loose you…not this time" Add made a quick motion on Eve´s forehead and a Code pooped up "There it is…her Code I Finally got it! KYHAHAHA!" Add laughed. But something deep inside of Add old him that this wasn´t right that isn´t what he wanted. "No…I can´t do this….I will repair you Eve…my Queen" After severall hours Add saw a code that made her feel no emotions. "So that's why you having no feelings…" Add Removed that code and Replaced it with a code that made her feel Emotions but she doesn´t loose any of her strength "Okay that's done now she should be fine" After Add was done with the Repairings Eve doesn't opened her eyes. Was she…dead? "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAAAAAMN!" Add was Crying he laid his head on Eves forehead "Please…wake up…i…I love you" He whispered. A tear rolled down from Adds Cheek to Eves face. …but no signs of Eve waking up... "Please…come back to me I don´t wanna loose you" He Laid his Head on Eves breast "please wake up you´re the only one that I have…"

Slowly Eve opened her eyes to find a Crying Add on her Chest "Add What´s wrong, why are you crying?" Add Couldn´t believe that he just heared the voice of his Dear Queen. "E-Eve?" Add Hugged her. Add cries even more from Happyness. "I´m so Glad that you came back!" Add says While hugging Eve

"Thanks for Taking care of me Add…" Eve Blushes in a very red Colour . They Look into each others eyes "A-Add I heared you saying that you Loved me and I-I love you too…" Eve Kisses Add. Eve slid her Tounge in Adds Mouth Causing Add to do the same. "Thank you for making me Feel Emotions again because I feel wonderful now" Eve Said. "We should search for Elsword and the others soon" Add said

"Don't worry I told them that I Followed you" Eve Said "Well, then we should go get some sleep. "Okay!" Eve said Happily "Add would you mind sleeping with me?" Eve Said blushing slightly "No Eve I wouldn't min

At all" Add said blushing even more.

Eve laid down on the bed next to her was Add Hugging her from behind.

They both slept this night very deep.


	2. The Next Morning

Well...Thank you for reading this far and i really apricate it and sorry for my mistake in the english language (I´m from Germany) This chapter contains some really Lemon...stuff. so, you can

read it without it but it´s up to you if you wanna read it~

Chapter 2: Intense Lemon Warning!~~~

Darkness Surrounded me were i…dead? No it…it just Couldn´t be I had to protect…her. I heard a voice and it was familiar I turned around only to see a Running Eve running towards me but she was carrying something…a lance? Before I realized it the lance pierced me. "E-Eve…why?" my voice fades away and i was surrounded by pure darkness and and a unknown

voice laughed. All of a sudden….

"Woah!" Add thought to himself "Thank god it was only a dream…" *Add realizes that Eve was sleeping and he was still hugging her from behind* "Well this isn´t bad at all!" Add thought. Add felt something round and warm "Huh?" he squezzed it a bit and Eve let out a lustful but silent moan "Wh-what oh" Add realized now what he was touching, "Is she—" Add was cut off from the look of the bare skin of the queen. "Where is her…" He looked to a chair and Eve´s CBS (Code: Battle Seraph) suit was folded and layed on a chair. "Eve turned around and saw Add with a Red face. She rubbed her eyes"Good Morning Add" Eve said, Add didn´t responded he just sat there…silently. He closed his eyes as he got ready to be slapped. "whats wrong Add?" Eve Said. "W-well I uhm…how should I say…I grabbed your…" Add fluttered. " You grabbed what. Tell me I wont be mad I promise. Is it because you grabbed my breasts?" Add´s face got red again and he flutterd "Y-you Noticed!?"

"Yes is did, beside I don´t mind if it is you I mean that's what humans do there in love." The Esper blushed even more. Eve hugged him pressing her Breasts against him. "Do you like that?" Eve teased him. "I read a book that Rena gave me. she said "If you ever find someone that you like. Do with him the same that is written in here". "Do you Really don´t mind?" Add asked. "Not at all and when its you I Love it…" Eve said blushing slightly. With that being said Add pulled Eve and Kissed her.

Eve slid her tounge in Adds mouth and Add gave her a hot kiss.

Minutes later Add freed himself from the kiss and Eve pulled of Adds Pants and underpants revealing his…

R-18 Part (Beginning)

"Th-this is my first time Add…be gentle!" Eve said. "This is my first time to Eve and I promise I will..."

Eve Kissed the tip of Adds dick and began slowly to suck on it. "Eve i—I"

"Its okay you can Cum inside" after that Eve´s mouth was full of Adds love

"Well, you know Add I made you feel good and what about me" Eve said. "Well, my queen don´t worry" Add said as he lays down. "Add wi-will it hurt?", "Yeah it will, but i´m here." Add said as he grabs Eve´s hand and Kissed her. Eve gets on top of Add and puts his dick in her Vagina and she lets out a moan and cries a bit but than smiles again.

"Add I..i want it" Eve said "B-but you may become pregnant Eve!" Add said "I don´t mind to give birth to that child because it is from you!" Eve said "Eve I love you…" Add thought to himself. Eve and Add let out a lustful moan and Add cummed inside of Eve and Eve…smiled.

R-18 Part (END!)

Add and Eve were laying in the bed again now hugging tightly and smiling, then they heard a giggle from behind. "And what shall be the name of your child?" Rena said. "R-Rena…since when you are watching?!" Eve said embaressed from the whole situation. "Since your little Wake up kiss." Rena teased and grinned.

"W-Why are you here anyways?" Add said.

"I became worried about Eve but I see she is very….Happy" Rena said while laughing. "Where are the Others? Please don't let them followed you…"

"Don't worry nobody followed me" Rena said. "Okay then turn back I want to put my clothes back on…" Add said. Rena turned and Eve and Add put his clothes back on. "Well how was it Eve? I mean your first time Kissing and having XXX?" Eve just blushed. "Don´t ask her about that, besides Rena, what was that book about?" Add interrupted. Rena giggled first but then she gave an answer "Well it was a book about Romance and having IT for the first time" Rena said. "And I didn´t gave that book just Eve. I gave it Aisha too and who knows, perhaps the´re making out in that moment " Rena teased. "What are you, some kind of love angel?" Add said sarcastically. "Well, enough about that what name does he or she become?" Rena gushed. "We´ll don't know yet" Eve said.

"Anyways lets go to the others and Rena NO WORD ABOUT THAT WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Add warned the elf. "Awwwww that's no fun" Rena said.

"Rena tell me…did you have XXX Before and when yes with who?" Eve asked. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" Add thought silently.

"Yeah I Had XXX Before, in fact I was the first one to have XXX in our group" Rena said.

"With who?!" Eve asked. "With….Raven" Rena said blushing slightly. "And are you pregnant?" Eve asked. "Ee it-" "Its okay Add. Y-yes I am but Elfes don´t get a round belly like humans." Rena said blushing more. "Does he know it?" Add asked out of a dark corner. "N-No and I mustn't tell him!" Rena said kinda loudly. "Why?" Eve asked. "Becouse he gets over protective and would even die for us. And I don't wanna loose a person that i love" *Rena lays her hands on her belly and cries a bit*. "S-Sorry Rena" Eve says. "It´s okay Eve" "Wh-What…" a familiar voice say´s

"R-Raven! S-since when you were listening?" Rena said shocked. "Since the beginning" Raven says. "Did you Hear-" "YES!" Add was cut off by Ravens voice.

Gomen for the short chapter but...yeah i want to go more into detail and i need your help. What shall be the name of the child becouse i wanna make "Something" with it *Laughs Insanely*

See ya Next time

Reaper~


	3. The new Recruits

**First of all: THANK YOU for everything. Yeah, I know I got lazy and stuff but…yeah..just..just…Thank You! *^***

There was a deadly silence when one of the new Dad´s got the news.

"So Rena. How do we name our child?" Raven asked the elf with a smile

"W-well I don´t know yet. What about you guys, so you have a name for the Child yet?" Rena said asking the Lovers.

"We don't know either." Add and Eve answered at the same time.

After some Minutes the group arrives at their "Camp"

"Where…. OH MY GOD EVE YOUR BELLY!" Aisha screamed and pointed at Eve. The loud noise waked everybody from their sleep. "DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM IN THIS MORBING YOU IDIOT!" Elsword shouted. "Sorry, but Eve's belly is…is she Pre-" "Yeah, she is" Add said while Hugging his new bride. "Si-since when?" Ara asked. "Oh Ara you're awake. Since yesterday." Eve said blushing slightly. "Doesn't it take WAAAAAAAAY Longer until a woman does have a belly like THIS! I mean seriously look at that it seems that you could give birth at any second!" Elesis said. "Yes, know but I am a Nasod and Nasods can give birth just one or two days after they have "Mated"."Wait a second you did WHAT!?" Aisha screamed becoming red as a tomato. "Cut the chatter we have also another news. I think these two have something to admit!" Add said pointing in the directions where Raven and Rena stand. "Wait Raven…YOU TOO?" Elsword said, "Ye-yeah I guess so" Raven said."AAAAAAHH" Rena and Eve screamed in Pain. "Wait do you guys really give birth already I mean this is going waaaaaay to fast and-" "SHUT UP!" Add and Raven said. (Well, I don't want to go into any further detail now because I feel uncomfortable writing this soooooo let´s just say they both gave birth and both are happy ok?...no…but….but…. Okaaaaaay Oh god this will be a pain in the Ass ._.""")

R-18 Part~Beginning

Rena and Eve began to scream louder and louder and begin to catch everyones attention."Ehhhhhh guys we don´t have a Doktor here or do we?!" Elsword asked, "Ahem, I can do it I have done some medical training before I joined you…" Ara said nervously about the whole situation. "Ho-Hold on Eve!" Add said while interwinding Finers with Eve to comfort her. "GUUUAAAAAAH!" Eve screamed in pain. "SHIT. DO SOMETHING ALREADY ARA!" Add shouted.

"Y-Yeah. Come on Eve you can do it just press!"

"Wait, when Ara helps Eve who will help Rena?!" Elsword asked.

"Let me do this! I trained such situations before" Chung said calmly.

"Whoa, no no no no You will NOT do it before you see a girls private place you should first do something with Ara…if you know what I mean, besides tell me what I should do and I am gonna do it." Elesis teased.

"COULD YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT UP AND HELP ME NOW!" Raven shouted.

R-18 Part~End

"R-Raven I need to tell you something"Rena said breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Raven said.

"Elfes die when there giving birth so…it´s time to say goodbye" Rena said crying.

"W-Wait…no please don't go I don't want the person I love to loose please stay here…with me" Raven said.

A single tear fell from ravens eyes to Renas face.

"I can't Raven…I am so sorry" Rena said giving Raven a last smile Then the elf closed her eyes and her heart stops beating and a new scream from a baby can be heared. "N-No please don't…" Raven said while drowning in his tears.

"BULLSHIT NOBODY IS GOING TO DIE! SEAL OF TIME!" Add Shouted.

The Elf slowly opens her eyes and could´nt believe that she was still alive

"H-how? Is…is that our Baby? R-Raven? The elf found Raven crieng next to her.

"Yes…Yes it is" Raven said hoping that this wasn't a dream.

On the other hand Eve had already gived birth. A Little girl with white hair and two eye colours one being amber like her mother and the other being purple like her Daddy.

(Sorry I don't had any Ideas of a Baby design for Raven and Rena Gomen~ ;-;)

Sooo, I know this chapter is short but I want to make YOU choose the name of the kids. My Idea for the Kid of Add and Eve was Rachel. (Yeah i´m kinda Lazy about Rena and Raven Sorry ;_;""") soooo your Ideas

As P.M's or Reviews I would LOVE to see

And also sorry that it was SO SHORT and kinda rused i don't have much time now but i will complete this Story! °^°


End file.
